


Confessions at the Comm Tower

by 8bitalpha



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitalpha/pseuds/8bitalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with this…weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Butterflies” was the only way to describe it; and that wasn’t even close. It was more like, out of the blue, an atom bomb went off in his gut. Just woke up one morning and bam.</p>
<p>“Holy shit I might be gay for Tucker.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions at the Comm Tower

 

Stage One: Complete and utter denial. Agent Washington refused to believe that he was even remotely romantically attracted to this lazy, smart-mouthed, innuendo-spouting, miserable excuse for a soldier. No fucking way. He was not at all, in any way, shape, or form, falling for Tucker.

 

Okay, maybe just a little.

 

***

 

_Should I just…talk to him? No, no, no, there’s just something about this planet. Maybe there’s radioactive waste in the air. Could be something in the water. I’m not gay–definitely not for **Tucker**._  Wash hadn’t realized he had A) stopped eating or B) was making facial expressions as he argued with himself.

Tucker snickered across the table from him, a smug smirk on his face. “Arguing with the imaginary computer program living in your head again, Wash?” He sneered and Caboose immediately perked up, gasping.

“You have a computer inside your head? Quick, what’s 1+1?”

“2. I don’t have–”

“Wow! Tucker! He does have a computer!  _Hello computer in Agent Washington’s head! Are you cozy in there_?” Caboose shouted into Wash’s ear, forcing him to wince and lean away from the soldier, who insisted on leaning into him.

“ _Caboose_! I would appreciate it if you would stop yelling, please. There is not, and there never will be again, a computer program inside of my head. Next time Tucker tells you something, either shoot him or ask me if he was lying and  _I_  will shoot him.” Wash instructed, squinting at Tucker.

“Oooh I’m shaking in my armor.”

“But Tucker, you’re not wearing armor.”

“Shut up, moron.”

“Oh! Wash? Did you charge Freckles?” Caboose asked, bouncing in place.

“Yes, Caboose. I charged Freckles. Next time, could you please ask him  _not_  to try and kill me for plugging him into the ship?” Wash answered calmly and Caboose nodded, running off to his giant robot. “Caboose! You need to wear your armor if you’re going to leave the ship!” Wash called and Caboose turned around, charging past him to his bunk.

“Fuckin’ idiot.” Tucker huffed and Wash glared at him.

“I wish you shared his enthusiasm, Private. You could learn a thing or two.” He growled, standing up with a grunt. _I should tell him, shouldn’t I? No, because I don’t even know what this is. It would just be…awkward. I should just keep quiet until I know that I am legitimately in love with Tucker._

“You’re doing it again.” Tucker commented, snapping Wash out of his thoughts.

“Doing what?”

“The expressions. You shook your head. You did the stupid eyebrow thing. You were arguing with someone in your head, weren’t you?”

“I was arguing with…” _Don’t sound crazy, don’t sound crazy!_  “…myself. I was arguing with myself.” _Dammit_.

“Oh yeah? About what?” Tucker pressed, that cocky smirk on his face again.

“None of your  _goddamn business_ , that’s what.” Wash snapped and Tucker held his hands up.

“Okay, okay. Jesus, dude. Since when are you so defensive?” He asked and Wash wanted to explode.

_Easy, Washington. You will not break. You’re better than this._  “I am not defensive. I’m just…5 laps, Tucker. Start running.” He barked out, rolling his neck.

“Dude, what the fuck? We just woke up!”

“5 laps. Training. You do this every day. Start running.”

 

***

 

Stage 2: Confrontation.

When Wash started daydreaming about Tucker while he was working on the comm tower, he knew something needed to change. _Maybe it **isn’t** something in the water. Maybe I really do like him. This is so fucked up_. His hand slipped into the fan blades inside of the tower’s motor. “Fuck!” He shouted, bowing over and clutching his hand to his chest.

“What’cha doin’ up there, Wash? Jerkin’ off to technology? Y’know, most of us go behind a computer screen and do that, but hey, whatever works. Bow-chicka-bow-wow.” Tucker taunted between pants from his run and Wash’s face burned.

“I wasn’t–I just–I don’t have to explain myself to you. I’m the one trying to get us off of this rock.” He retorted, trying to keep his voice calm.

“You  _were_  jerkin’ off, weren’t you?”

“ _Shut up_!” Wash shouted, smashing his fist into the metal of the comm tower and ignoring the sound of his knuckles crunching.

“Wash, what the hell is going on with you?” Tucker called and Wash sighed.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. I’m fine. Just get back to your training, Private.”

 

***

  
_I’ve gotta talk to him. I can’t take this bullshit anymore._  “Hey, Tucker! Can you get up here and help me out for a second?” Wash called and Tucker paused mid-squat.

“Why don’t you get Caboose to help you? Or that Red that’s been camping in our base? Better yet, just get Freckles up there! Maybe he’ll blow you both up, and the tower will magically fix itself!” He shouted and Wash growled under his breath.

“Just get up here, Private. That’s an order.”

Tucker groaned and straightened up, grumbling about his legs burning as he trudged up the ramp to the comm tower. “What? What was so goddamn important that you, the jack-of-all-trades, couldn’t do it alone?” He snapped and Wash sighed, setting his tools down.

“I really need to talk to you.” He started and Tucker gave out an exasperated groan, turning around and trying to walk away from the freelancer.  Wash grabbed his arm and jerked him back, fumbling desperately with what he wanted to say.  “I need you to listen to me, Tucker. For once in your life, you are going to listen to me.”

“I listen to you all the time, dude! I do everything you tell me!”

“Yes, you do, and I appreciate it, but this is very different. I need you to actually listen. Don’t  _talk_ ,  _think_. Can you manage that?” There was a twinge of humor in Wash’s voice and Tucker nodded, suddenly falling silent.

Wash took a deep breath and let go of the aqua soldier, squeezing his eyes shut. “I…I think I like you.” He said, forcing himself to not be embarrassed.

Tucker let out a snort of a laugh and clapped Wash on the shoulder. “I like you too, man. We’ve got a pretty good thing goin’, don’t we?” He gasped out through a laugh and Wash’s ears burned.

“No, Tucker, I mean…I think that I  _like_  you. Romantically.” He mumbled through clenched teeth and Tucker stopped laughing.

“What, like, you wanna bang or something? ‘Cause if you’re up for it, I mean, I could I guess. It’ll just–” Tucker shrugged and Wash started to panic a little.

“N-No. I don’t want to sleep with you. Well, I want to, just not like–forget it. Just pretend the conversation never happened.” He growled, turning back to the comm tower.

“Hold the fuck up, dude. First you tell me you like me, then you’re just like ‘nah, I’m just fuckin’ with you’. That’s  _low_. Even for you,  _freelancer_.” Tucker spat the title and Wash threw the soldering iron on the ground, whirling around to face him.

“ _Low_? I make an obvious idiot of myself by telling you how I feel–which, by the fucking way, I don’t do often–and you call me  _low_  because I tried to recover some of my dignity when you made it clear that you don’t feel the same way? This is un-fucking-believable!  _You_  are un-fucking-believable!” His voice rose two octaves and he sized himself up to Tucker, using every ounce of strength he possessed to  _not_  punch the Private in the face.

“ _I_  am unbelievable? You’re the guy who tried to kill all of us–twice!” Tucker retorted and Wash chuckled.

“Oh, so you wanna go there now? Well at least I didn’t fuck an alien, have an alien baby, then let said alien baby on a ship with an eccentric AI and a crazed renegade!”

“Don’t bring family into this, asshole! You were the one who sicked the fuckin’ Meta on us! We could’ve died! You shot Donut!”

“I was just doing what I was told! Do _you_ want to go to a UNSC prison? It’s not exactly fun! What I have you do here every day is nothing. You wouldn’t last a day.”

“Bitch, I’m a better soldier than everyone in this goddamn canyon. Even _you_.”

“Really? Because from what I’ve seen so far, you couldn’t beat Grif in a foot race! At least I can walk 20 feet without getting winded.”

“Obviously there’s only one thing we have in common.”

“Oh yeah? And what is that,  _Lavernius_?”

“I’ll tell you, first name  _Agent_  last name  _Washington_ : we both have repressed fucking feelings for another dude at this crash site.”

“Right. And who is yours?”

“You, asshat.”

“Well I could– _wait_. What?”

“I fucking hate you and I want to punch you in the goddamn face, but I woke up a few days ago and realized I’ve been a complete dick. You’re awesome, and I bet you’re covered in freckles, and you’re ticklish, and you like to sleep late on Sundays, and  _goddammit you made me love you_.”

 

Stage 3: Agent Washington settles on the fact the he is, in fact, gay for Tucker.


End file.
